


Luscious

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Series: A delicious arrangement [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Work, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stuffing, Weight Gain, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: After Lotor's singing career fizzles out as a result of his weight gain, Allura helps him ease into a new career as a fat fetish stripper and escort. Lotor's first clients are Sendak and Haxus, an enthusiastic feeder and his skinny partner who wants him to be able to live out his deepest fantasies.





	Luscious

“Did I forget an anniversary or something?” Sendak asked as they stepped out of the elevator into the upscale penthouse restaurant. This was far more extravagant than Haxus’s typical venues for their dates. It was also almost midnight, and Sendak was surprised that the place was even open at this hour, but they were the only ones there.

Haxus chuckled. “No, nothing like that,” he reassured him. “I just felt like you deserved something special for tonight.”

“Oh. Thank you, Haxus,” Sendak said, although he wasn’t sure what specifically he had done to deserve that. Haxus always doted on him, and Sendak sometimes felt a little overwhelmed, although he certainly couldn’t complain. 

The waiter directed them to their seats, and they sat down at adjacent corners of a square table. “I have a surprise for you,” Haxus said, nuzzling Sendak’s cheek.

“And what would that be?” Sendak asked.

“You’ll see. They’ll be here soon,” said Haxus. 

After a couple of minutes, the door to the penthouse slid open, and two people emerged from the elevator. Sendak recognized the first one immediately: Allura, the heiress to the Altea music corporation. She had a secretive career life, and the celebrity rumors speculated that she worked for rival companies on the side because she felt stifled by her position. Sendak had never seen her outside of professional press appearances, so it was jarring to see her usual white pantsuit replaced by a little black dress and sky-high heels. 

The one walking beside her had to be Haxus’s “surprise.” His outfit looked out of place next to Allura’s cocktail dress and the high-end atmosphere of the dining room, as he was dressed in nothing but a gray zip-up hoodie and sweatpants, but Sendak still couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The outfit was clearly supposed to have an oversized fit to hide his figure, but it clung to the stranger’s every curve, outlining the bounce of his wide belly with each step he took across the room toward Sendak’s table.

Sendak felt Haxus’s fingers come up underneath his chin and close his gaping mouth, his thumb brushing against the corner of his lips. “Easy now,” Haxus teased. “You’ll really have something to drool about later.”

Even after Sendak had taken in his fill of the body, the face remained a mystery: all Sendak could see was long white hair dangling out of the hood. They came to a stop in front of the square table, and Allura stood with her arms folded atop the back of the chair across from Sendak, while her guest positioned himself on the side of the table next to Sendak. It was all Sendak could do not to reach out and grab his ass, but given the situation, he hoped that his patience would be rewarded with that and more.

“Good evening,” said Allura. “It’s nice to meet you, Haxus, Sendak. Allow me to introduce your companion for the night, Lotor Luscious.”

On that cue, he flung back his hood, letting his white hair tumble out, and revealing his regally chiseled yet soft and cherubic face. Then, in one graceful movement, he unzipped the front of the hoodie and threw it off, then pulled the waistband of the sweatpants down and stepped out of them. Underneath the plain clothes, he was wearing tight black latex shorts that cut into his thighs and the underside of his belly, and a lace-up bustier that pushed up his chest and was cropped short to show off his stomach.

Sendak’s mouth dropped open. Haxus’s fingers lifted his chin up again, and he whispered, “Told you you’d have something to drool about.”

“You’re… you’re Lotor Sincline,” Sendak stammered in awe once he finally regained control over his mouth. 

“That name is no longer mine,” said Lotor. “As Allura said, my new name is Lotor Luscious… though of course, you may call me Lotor.” He gave a slight, overly formal bow at the waist, reminiscent of Galra period dramas. After Lotor pulled out his chair and sat down, Sendak offered his flesh arm in the traditional forearm-clasping greeting. Lotor took it, but after that he brought Sendak’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to the back of his hand. The fur on Sendak’s cheeks fluffed up in embarrassment, and Haxus snickered. 

“Everyone thought you disappeared,” Sendak said, still looking at Lotor in amazement.

“Why do you think I wore that hideous outfit?” said Lotor. “I didn’t want to get waylaid by the paparazzi on my way here.” 

“That’s reasonable,” said Sendak. “You look… different, after all.”

Lotor barked out a laugh. “Go ahead, say what you’re thinking. It’s perfectly appropriate here.” 

Sendak’s tongue felt like it was swelling up in his mouth. Lotor deserved poetry to praise his figure, but Sendak wouldn’t be able to say anything that could do him justice with how flustered he was. “You look like you’ve gained weight… But you look really good.” Sendak couldn’t believe the clumsy words falling out of his mouth, but Lotor didn’t laugh at him.

“That’s why Haxus invited us here. He told me that you and I have similar tastes,” said Allura. “The music scene isn’t quite as accepting of changes in bodies as we are, and it just so happens that Lotor quit being a singer and is just starting out in his new career as an escort.” 

“Thanks to Allura, I’ve really been indulging myself since I quit the band,” Lotor said.

“I think you’ve put on about twenty pounds since the last time you were on tour,” said Allura, running her hand along his arm while she praised his progress. Lotor smiled proudly. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the waiter setting down a heaping tray of fried dumplings at their table. The smell would have made Sendak drool if he wasn’t already salivating at Lotor.

“Finally. I’m starving,” Lotor complained. “I haven’t had anything to eat since I woke up.”

“He woke up an hour ago,” Allura said to Sendak, like she was defending herself from his accusation of starving him. “He took an evening nap to save his appetite.”

“Am I not allowed to complain about being hungry?” Lotor pouted.

“Oh, you are,” said Allura. “It’s hot. I just don’t want to give them the wrong idea that I’m not taking care of you.” 

“I think that they can tell that you take very good care of me,” Lotor said, poking himself in the stomach. He was still eyeing the appetizers, but when he reached out his hand to grab one, Allura caught his wrist. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t you think it would be more fun if Sendak got to feed you?” Allura suggested.

Lotor’s cheeks darkened to a lovely shade of lilac. Simultaneously, Sendak’s neck fur puffed up so much that it stuck out of his collar. 

“…I suppose,” Lotor said demurely.

“Do you want me to feed you?” Sendak asked.

“Please.”

Sendak picked up one of the dumplings in his fingers and dipped it in the spicy chili sauce. Lotor opened his mouth, his tongue lolling out, the tip flicking in a beckoning motion. Sendak shivered in anticipation as he leaned his elbow on the table, and reached over to place the dumpling in Lotor’s mouth. Lotor moaned obscenely as he took the morsel in his mouth and chewed it, his eyes rolling back in his head. Then, he wrapped his lips around the tips of Sendak’s fingers, his tongue swirling around them to lap up the residue of sauce and salt. 

Sendak leaned back in his chair, and had to remind himself to keep breathing.

Haxus stroked Sendak’s fur, smoothing it down in the places where it had fluffed up because he was so flustered. “You can help yourself, Lotor. I think Sendak might need some time to recover from that one.” 

Watching Lotor eat was almost as mesmerizing as feeding him, although Sendak definitely wanted to try the latter again before they were done with their seven-course meal. Lotor somehow managed to maintain a dignified air, even when he was inhaling more food than seemed physically possible. 

Haxus, across from him, could not be more opposite. Haxus ate like an animal, smothering food all over his mouth while he devoured it with his ravenous appetite. Sendak found his eyes drawn to his partner every now and then, even though he had hired Lotor specifically for Sendak’s pleasure. Haxus could push all of Sendak’s buttons on his own, but he had still sought out Lotor in an effort to please him even more. It made something turn in Sendak’s stomach—a mixture of gratitude, love, and guilt. 

Lotor distracted Sendak when he looked up at him with a slice of steak dangling out of his mouth, begging him to help him with the rest of it. Sendak leaned across the table and cupped his large palm over Lotor’s mouth. Lotor’s eyes snapped wide open, startled by Sendak’s boldness, but then his eyes slipped half closed as he slowly pulled the rest of the piece of steak into his mouth. Sendak could feel him moaning against his hand, and he was sure he was doing that on purpose for Sendak’s benefit, which of course he didn’t mind. Sendak speared another large piece of meat on his fork, and guided it into Lotor’s mouth. 

The waiters kept bringing them more plates of food as soon as they had finished the ones before them, and it seemed to be enough that even Lotor had reached his limit. His breathing was labored, his stomach heaving up and down with every breath, as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand over the curve of his belly. It had expanded noticeably since the start of their dinner. The black shorts, which had been barely visible when he first sat down, were now completely obscured by the roll of lavender flesh that rested atop Lotor’s plush thighs. The most striking difference was in the rounded curve of his upper belly, straining against the laces of his corset. 

“Lotor… May I…?” Sendak asked, tentatively holding out his hand, hovering over Lotor’s stomach. He didn’t know why he was still being so formal when the nature of this arrangement clearly lent itself to a lapse of boundaries, but Lotor’s regal aura compelled him to be as respectful as possible.

Lotor nodded and said, “Yes, please.” Sendak placed his palm on top of Lotor’s stomach, rubbing it in circles, and both of them let out a gasp. Lotor’s was because Sendak’s touch soothed the pain in his bloated stomach, but Sendak was equally interested in exploring Lotor’s body as he was in helping Lotor feel better. The upper curve of his belly was hard and solid, and loud gurgles emanated from it as it tried to digest the immense amount of food stuffed into it. Sendak moved his hand down to the fat below Lotor’s belly button, still soft in spite of how full he was, and felt it jiggle against his palm. He squeezed a handful of it, just to feel his fingers sink into Lotor’s yielding flesh. 

“I think it’s time we talk about dessert,” Haxus drawled.

“I might be too full for dessert,” Lotor said. 

“Blasphemy, Lotor! There’s no such thing as too full for dessert,” Allura chastised him. “But I think Haxus is talking about a dessert that involves more than just food.”

Sendak looked up from admiring Lotor’s belly, his ears perking up at that. “Hmm?”

“You didn’t think that feeding Lotor was the only reason for this night, did you?” said Haxus.

“I mean, what more could I ask for?” Sendak asked.

“I’m glad that you enjoyed it, but we’re just getting started,” said Haxus. “Dinner was only a prelude for the main event: a Lotor Luscious lap dance.”

Haxus’s hand stroking his cheek told Sendak that his fur had fluffed up again. It had happened so many times that he didn’t even feel it at this point. Suddenly, it all made sense; Lotor’s revealing outfit was far too constraining to be for the purpose of stuffing alone. If Sendak was going to stuff Lotor to his limits, he’d want him to be wearing something more relaxed, like a tight dress shirt with buttons that would pop off when his stomach expanded… but that would be another fantasy to bring up to Haxus later. “You didn’t mention anything about this,” he said to Lotor.

“What, and spoil the surprise? I wouldn’t be a very good present, then, would I?” said Lotor, pressing a finger to his lip. 

“Oh, you’re an excellent present, don’t worry about that,” Sendak said, a purr creeping into his voice while he glanced over at Lotor, making him blush. Then, he turned and nuzzled Haxus’s cheek. “Thank you, Haxus.” 

“You’re welcome,” Haxus said, giving Sendak a peck on the lips. “Now, let’s talk about rules, Allura.” 

“The only rule is if you do anything that makes Lotor uncomfortable, we walk out of here,” Allura said sternly. 

“Would it be alright if I… touch myself while he dances for me?” Sendak asked, his ears folding back in embarrassment.

“With how much I paid for this, it damn well better be,” quipped Haxus. 

“It all depends on what Lotor’s comfortable with,” said Allura. “Lotor?”

She looked over at Lotor, who was squirming in his seat. His face had turned as deep purple as berry wine, and his hands were clasped over his crotch to hide his arousal, as if his overflowing stomach didn’t already do a perfect job of that. It seemed that Lotor was turned on by being talked about as if he were an object when he was right there in the room. “I wouldn’t mind,” Lotor said shyly, turning his face to hide behind his cascade of white hair. 

“Let’s get started then, shall we?” said Allura.

~

Haxus parted the curtains and led Sendak into the private booth, where there was a large couch. On the table next to the seat, there was a tower of cream puffs and a chocolate fondue fountain. Sendak reclined on the couch with his legs spread apart, his arms resting on the back of the couch. 

“Try to relax,” Haxus said, rubbing Sendak’s shoulder. “And enjoy.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will,” Sendak replied. 

Haxus brushed his hand over Sendak’s head and scratched him behind the ear, then retreated from the booth. Music with heavy bass started to thump from the speakers outside the curtains. Sendak’s ears twitched impatiently and the minutes felt like hours, until a lavender hand reached through the curtains. 

Lotor flung back the curtains and stepped into the room, walking towards him with all the grace of a runway model. His rolling strides shifted the weight of his heavy hips, stepping in time with the slow beat of the music. Each step sent ripples pulsing through his belly and thighs. 

Sendak hadn’t noticed Lotor’s heels until now. He had looked average height for a Galra when he had walked up with Allura, so he must have been rather short without them. Sendak had a thing for short men, as Haxus would certainly know, so the heels weren’t just for the illusion of height. They were to accentuate the curves of his legs and ass.

“Turn around,” Sendak commanded him, moving his finger in a spinning motion.

Lotor did so obediently, turning on the tip of his stiletto heel. He kept stepping back and forth in place, teasing Sendak with the jiggle of his ass cheeks hanging out of the tight shorts. The music swelled to a crashing beat drop, and Lotor dropped into a crouch, popping out his round booty as he sank down on top of his heels. 

Sendak caught his breath. Lotor had more strength and agility in his movements than one would expect from looking at his voluptuous shape. Lotor had gained weight, but he hadn’t let himself go. He was a dancer, a singer, a powerful Galra as he always had been in the public spotlight, only now with an even more gorgeous body. 

His spine arched as he drew himself back up with ease. He glanced over his shoulder at Sendak. “Tell me where you want me,” he said.

Sendak beckoned with his finger. “Come here.”

Lotor finished the rest of his model strut for the last few steps to the couch. Then, he perched himself on top of the arm of the couch, kicking off his shoes and extending one leg across Sendak’s lap. 

“Closer,” Sendak said, and he grabbed Lotor’s thigh, positioning him so that he was straddling Sendak’s lap. “That’s better,” he said. 

“I’m not too heavy to be sitting on you like this?” Lotor asked, a touch of violet coloring his cheeks as he looked away self-consciously.

“Not at all,” Sendak reassured him. “I like feeling your weight on top of me.”

That made Lotor’s blush flare all the way to the tips of his ears, but his performer’s confidence returned in an instant. He placed his hands on the sides of his waist, lifting his belly up and then letting it plop down, while he continued gyrating his hips against Sendak’s lap to the beat of the music. His belly was so big that it pressed against Sendak’s own stomach, filling the space between them. Sendak couldn’t resist giving it a slap with his palm, gentle, but still firm enough to hear the resounding smack against Lotor’s full tummy, and the gurgle it let out as a result. Sendak was mesmerized by the ripple that ran through Lotor’s flesh, lasting for several seconds after the contact. 

“Are you enjoying your dessert, Sendak?” Lotor murmured.

“Mhm,” Sendak said. “Very much.”

“Then can I have mine?” Lotor said, his eyes flicking to the cream puff and chocolate tower next to the couch.

“Oh, right,” Sendak said. He had been too distracted admiring Lotor for that to even occur to him. “I thought you were too full for dessert.”

“That was half an hour ago. I’ve had some time to digest and get my appetite back,” said Lotor. “As I’m sure you can tell, I’m insatiable. If I’m not full to the point of bursting, I might as well be starving.”

Nothing could be hotter than hearing Lotor talk about how full and how greedy he was. Sendak picked up one of the cream puffs, rolled it in the bowl of chocolate, and held it up to Lotor’s lips. Lotor bit into it, squeezing out the cream and chocolate, which rolled down his chin. White cream smeared all over Lotor’s lips took Sendak’s mind in a certain direction, and all he could think about was how Lotor would look if it was Sendak’s own cum that he was devouring so eagerly. Sendak wiped up some of the cream from Lotor’s face with his thumb, and Lotor sucked it off of his fingers, which only fueled the fantasy Sendak now had in his head. 

After feeding him several handfuls of the pastries, Lotor groaned and rubbed his belly, looking up at Sendak with a pitiful pout. “What’s wrong?” Sendak asked.

“My clothes are too tight,” Lotor whined. “My stomach hurts. I don’t think I can eat any more…”

“Do you want me to undress you?” Sendak asked.

Lotor smiled when Sendak got the message that he was laying down so obviously. “I thought you would never ask,” Lotor said. 

Lotor raised his arms above his head while Sendak’s hands got to work unlacing the corset. He untied the bow at the bottom, just above Lotor’s belly button, and then pulled the ribbons loose from their loops one by one until Lotor’s stomach was bare. It looked even bigger when it wasn’t bound inside the tight corset. Sendak unlatched the clasp in between the small bra cups, and let Lotor’s soft chest spill out. 

Then, his hands moved lower again to address the shorts. He had to move Lotor’s belly aside to reach the button of the shorts, something that he found incredibly hot. Lotor’s soft underbelly rested on top of his hands while he undid the button, and then bounced into the space once it was opened. It took some effort on Sendak’s part to pull the waistband down over Lotor’s butt, and then Lotor stepped off of Sendak’s lap for a moment to roll the shorts down over his thighs and kick them off. All he was wearing underneath was a violet thong, with just a triangle of fabric covering his crotch, and a thin string that encircled his hips and disappeared between his ass cheeks. He climbed back onto the couch, sitting upright with his knees on either side of Sendak’s hips. 

“Thank you,” Lotor sighed, placing his hand on his chest. He drew in a deep breath that made his stomach swell. “That feels so much better.”

“Wow,” Sendak breathed. Lotor looked hot in tight clothes with his flesh bursting out of them like they couldn’t contain him, but he was even more breathtaking naked. He caressed Lotor’s body, following the curves of his belly, butt, hips, and thighs that formed graceful and unbroken lines. He cupped Lotor’s breast, felt how perfectly it fit in his hand. Then, he pinched the nipple, which made Lotor let out a cute yelp. 

Sendak realized that Lotor wasn’t the only one whose clothes were too tight, although for a completely different reason. “Do you mind if I make myself more comfortable, too?” Sendak asked.

“By all means,” said Lotor. “Here, let me help you.” His nimble fingers undid the buttons on Sendak’s shirt, touching the fur on his chest in between. Sendak purred at the feeling of Lotor’s hands on him, Lotor’s stomach pressing against his bare chest when he leaned into him. 

He left the shirt open, draped over Sendak’s shoulders. Sendak hadn’t noticed until now that his own stomach was a little swollen, too. He must have subconsciously overeaten when he was so flustered by watching Lotor at dinner. He loved that Lotor had that subliminal influence over him. 

Lotor noticed, too. His fingers grazed over Sendak’s waist, and he murmured, “It looks good on you, too.”

“I could never compare to you, Lotor,” Sendak replied.

Lotor’s hands brushed over the buckle of Sendak’s belt, and Sendak nodded, giving him unspoken permission. The excited grin on Lotor’s face as he unbuckled the belt and unzipped Sendak’s pants made it look like he was opening a present. His eyes widened when Sendak’s large, ridged cock sprang free. 

“Oh, Sendak. It’s so big,” Lotor said in awe.

Sendak couldn’t pretend that he was thinking about anything other than having Lotor’s greedy mouth swallowing down his cock, or his juicy ass riding it. “Wouldn’t you like to have it inside you?” Sendak said.

“I would, but I’m afraid that might be above my pay grade. Speak to Allura if you want to upgrade to a deluxe package next time,” Lotor explained with a cheeky smirk.

“You’re a tease, Lotor,” Sendak said. 

“Only because you’re fun to tease,” Lotor retorted. “But if you like how I look with something in my mouth…” he said with a tilt of his head towards the dessert tray.

Lotor was such a demanding feedee that Sendak could barely keep up with his appetite. He’d had to remind Sendak to feed him twice now, and his requests were irresistible. Lotor was the one in control here, and Sendak was completely at his mercy—so he had to show him that he knew how to assert his dominance. Sendak would have to get more attuned to Lotor’s needs if he was going to please him, but it was hard to focus when everything about him blurred his senses. 

Sendak picked up another cream puff and dipped it in the chocolate, and then he had an idea. He held it up to Lotor’s lips, and then when Lotor had closed his eyes and opened his mouth in anticipation, he placed it in his own mouth instead. Lotor pouted at him and whined.

Sendak locked eyes with Lotor. He didn’t bite down on the cream puff, just held it gingerly between his teeth, and Lotor realized what he was offering. He leaned in and placed his lips over Sendak’s, and then Sendak pushed the pastry into his mouth. When Lotor bit down on it, he deliberately nibbled Sendak’s lip along with it, and Sendak let out a moan. Lotor’s tongue flicked out and licked up the stray drops of chocolate from Sendak’s lips, then swirled into his mouth to steal what was left inside, too. 

“Fuck, Lotor,” Sendak whispered once they broke the kiss.

“Hmm?” Lotor murmured.

“You’re such a greedy little whore,” Sendak growled. “I want to feed you until you’re about to burst.”

“Mmm,” Lotor hummed, as he started to grind against Sendak again. “Tell me more what you want to do to me.” His heavy belly pinned Sendak’s dick against him, and Sendak felt the warmth rise in his groin. Sendak wedged his robotic hand in between them and wrapped it around his member, setting his hand to vibrate, and with that combined with the pressure of Lotor’s belly, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“I want to fill you up so much that you can’t move. Until it hurts,” Sendak said. He punctuated each sentence by shoving another cream puff into Lotor’s mouth, until he had crammed them all down his throat. “I want you so stuffed that you’re helpless while I keep feeding you more.”

Sendak had been on his best behavior until now, but Lotor had dug down to the core of his feedist fantasies, the dark desires he didn’t want to admit. And Lotor reveled in his loss of inhibition. “Yes, Sendak!” he cried out. “I want you to feed me until I break. I want to be yours…”

Lotor’s voice screaming his name, encouraging him, was enough to push Sendak over the edge. He squeezed Lotor’s love handles to anchor himself as he rode out his orgasm, and his cum shot out across both of their chests. Sendak leaned back against the seat, panting, and Lotor pressed their foreheads together.

“Sendak?” Lotor breathed. 

“Yes?” Sendak replied, still hazy and blissed out.

“My legs are cramping…” Lotor admitted. It had to be a lot of strain on him, since he had been in a kneeling position for most of their hour-long tryst, especially with the amount of weight he was supporting on those knees. Sendak carefully helped unfold Lotor so that he could lie on his back, with his legs propped up over Sendak’s lap. Sendak quickly zipped up the fly of his pants before he shifted Lotor into a comfortable position on top of him. Lotor’s bloated, overfed stomach rose and fell with his breaths. 

Lotor placed his hands on the sides of his waist. “My stomach hurts…” he whined. Sendak’s hand came to rest upon Lotor’s stomach and rubbed it. Lotor closed his eyes, still whimpering, but the massage seemed to help soothe him. Then, Sendak leaned over, and laid his ear on top of Lotor’s belly. He could hear the steady burbling inside Lotor’s stomach as it digested.

“It sounds like it’s working really hard,” Sendak commented. “You did so well, Lotor. You ate so much, and I can’t wait to see how all this looks once it settles on your figure…”

The curtain swung open, and Allura and Haxus stepped inside. “Did you two have fun?” Allura asked. 

“Oh yes,” Sendak replied. “It was amazing.”

“Lotor?” Allura directed her question at him. She sat down on the arm of the couch, and ran her fingers through Lotor’s hair.

“Mmhmm,” Lotor sighed. He seemed too out of it to say anything else. With Sendak and Allura both touching him, he quickly dozed off. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed your present, Sendak,” Haxus said, leaning over the back of the couch and wrapping his arms around Sendak’s shoulders. Haxus nuzzled his face against Sendak’s neck, and Sendak leaned into his touch. Even though Lotor was fun and exciting, he was still new, and that made Sendak nervous at times because he didn’t know what to do with him. Haxus felt like home, comfort and safety. Sendak rubbed his nose along Haxus’s temple. 

“I did. Thank you again for making this all possible, Haxus,” said Sendak.

“So, do you think you’ll want to do this again?” Haxus asked with a smile. When Sendak hesitated, he added, “Don’t worry about the cost. I’ve got that all taken care of.”

“In that case, yes. Fuck yes,” Sendak said. He already had so many fantasies of what he wanted to do to Lotor. He wanted to show Lotor more of the darker side of his desires, that no one else before him had ever allowed him to indulge. “Allura?” 

“Yes?” she said.

“I think this could be a mutually beneficial arrangement for all of us. Because with both you and me working together, Lotor doesn’t stand a chance,” Sendak whispered. “He’ll be huge in no time.”

Allura giggled. “I like the way you think, Sendak.”


End file.
